


Sharing is Caring

by carelesscreativity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Drugged Sex, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Psychic Bond, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelesscreativity/pseuds/carelesscreativity
Summary: What if the Dreamtale Twins could feel each other's physical pleasure?
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, Crossmare, NightKiller, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	1. Cross/Nightmare

“Boss?” Cross was clearly wary. Nightmare could sense it on him. The darker shut the door to his study once Cross was inside. He moved over to his desk with a hum before pulling something out and moving back over to Cross. Cross was letting off worry and panic. Nightmare raised a brow and held up an unmarked chocolate bar. “Wha-”

“This is the last one in the castle. Don’t think I’m not well aware of you, Error, and Killer all scrambling to hoard them.” Cross stared at the bar with wide eyes. “Now… your work has been… exceptional lately… I’ve decided on giving you this as a reward, but Error and Killer both know I have it. They will take it from you the second you leave my study.” Cross was confused. He… he was being rewarded??

“Therefore, my one condition is that you have to eat it here.” Nightmare stated, holding the bar out to him. “I’m not having anymore trouble and I know you haven’t eaten today.” Cross couldn’t believe it. He reached up, his hand shaking as he glanced at Nightmare. He was unable to suppress his joy for a moment and Nightmare’s tentacles curled as he scowled in distaste. Cross apologized and took it from him.

“Just sit somewhere and eat. You may leave once you’re finished.” Nightmare moved away, tentacles flicking. Cross was trembling as he tore open the wrapping. It smelled good and he was delighted. He quietly snapped off a square and placed it in his mouth, beginning to chew. He paused for a moment. It was VERY sweet. Much sweeter than he was used to. He swallowed and furrowed his brow.

Nightmare had sat back down at his desk, beginning to scratch through paperwork again. Cross blinked, his body suddenly tingling. He moved over to one of the plush couches and sat down. He felt odd. He was becoming limp and he panted as his face flushed quietly. “B-Boss… Boss… I…” He could barely form a sentence.

Something else was forming under his clothes. In fact, everything was forming under his clothes. He shook as he let out a strangled noise. “Something wrong, Cross?” Nightmare glanced at him from his desk. He eyed the shaking skeleton up and down before sighing. He pushed himself to his feet and came over to stand in front of Cross. His gaze moved to the dropped candy bar.

“Are you being ungrateful?” He asked softly. Cross began to protest shakily before freezing as Nightmare’s tentacles impaled the couch around him. The other’s cold blue eye pierced into his. “Allow me to answer that for you. Yes, you are.” Cross sputtered. “I’m not stupid or blind, Cross. But to know that one of my strongest is sleeping with the enemy is unforgivable.” Cross stiffened.

Nightmare tipped his head. “My brother didn’t tell you a very crucial thing about our connected souls and it’s that we can feel each other. Do you know how many times I’d be sitting at my desk before I feel Dream start to get excited?? I try to do my paperwork as SOMEONE’S fingers push inside my body and I end the night being fucked over my own desk by something I cannot even SEE!” He hissed.

He was seething. Cross was absolutely mortified and speechless. “And I know it’s you. Because the others know this about me. They are not foolish enough to betray me like that, but YOU…” He inhaled shakily. “I trusted you.” He pulled his tentacles out of the couch, stuffing spilling out on either side of Cross. Cross was fucking terrified. He hadn’t known that. Nightmare began to chuckle darkly.

Cross still couldn’t move and he panicked. “I know Dream’s out and about today and knowing how OFTEN you two like to connect, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind feeling you inside him again.” Cross was frozen. He didn’t know what that meant. He began to understand as Nightmare’s ecto suddenly started to visibly form under his clothes. Cross panicked, trying to move or scream or do anything.

He couldn’t. The way Nightmare’s tentacles swayed told Cross that the boss was loving every second of this. “We can feel each other form the moment one of our ectos form, so I don’t doubt that he is already aware.” Cross was crying, tears running down his face. He shook his head, silently begging Nightmare not to.

“What? Are you afraid he’ll feel betrayed? Deceived? How odd. I didn’t think you would care…” Nightmare cooed quietly. “I gave you food and shelter. I give you a place to live and purpose and you sleep with my brother. My worst enemy.” He narrowed his eye at Cross. “Truly… truly ungrateful.” Cross hiccuped. He gasped, his face flushed under his tears as Nightmare reached out and rubbed his clothed cock almost teasingly.

“Don’t worry, Cross.” His tentacles began to slide over his own body, hooking into his shorts and pulling them down. Cross screwed his eyes shut, whimpering and Nightmare spoke in a cold, authoritative voice that made Cross snap to attention. “LOOK. AT. ME.” Cross stared at him, Nightmare’s tentacles sliding over his own body and undressing him. Cross’ face only became more and more heated.

Nightmare sighed. “I’m not going to kill you.” He murmured. He reached out and began to tug Cross’ shorts down. Cross moaned as Nightmare’s tentacle slid around the base of his cock, massaging it. Nightmare sighed and moved onto the couch, straddling Cross. His own face had a cyan tint. “However, when I’m finished, you’ll wish you were dead.”

Cross trembled, staring up at Nightmare with teary eyes. Nightmare gave a quiet laugh. “That’s a good look for you…” He began to grind himself down against Cross’ cock, making the soldier tremble. He was moving so Cross’ cock was rubbing between his folds like he’d felt so many times before. Nightmare’s hands gripped his shoulders. Finally, the darker lined himself up.

Cross cried out, his shocked moan echoing through the study as Nightmare lowered himself down onto his cock. He took Cross in, all the way to the hilt. He squeezed and Cross flinched, gasping. Nightmare’s tentacle slid away from the base of his cock and began to explore Cross’ entrance, making the soldier weakly beg for Nightmare’s mercy.

Nightmare only watched quietly as Cross screamed, his hips bucking as Nightmare’s tentacle pushed up inside the soldier’s entrance. He could see his tentacle in Cross’ belly. Nightmare had groaned a little upon feeling Cross’ hips jerk. He gave a grin and began to move himself up and down, tipping his head back. He was purposely going slow, knowing it was agonizing for everyone involved.

“If he didn’t know who it was before, I suppose he… he knows now…” Nightmare murmured, staring down at Cross. Something changed and Nightmare paused, giving a soft laugh. “He’s here.” Cross’ eyes widened and he whimpered. He shrieked as Nightmare grinded down on him, prompting the darker to moan. He began to speed up, chuckling quietly.

He hesitated for a moment, feeling a new rush of heat across his face. It wasn’t his own. He inhaled shakily as he felt someone grip his chest and he felt the ghostly cock rubbing between his already parted folds. Someone had found Dream and was taking advantage of his weakened state. Nightmare chuckled softly before letting out a strangled moan. He knew damn well who it was.


	2. Killer/Dream

Dream waved goodbye to the last monster in Outertale before opening his portal. Everyone there was happy for now. He gave a quiet sigh of relief. He landed back in front of his castle, slipping inside before making his way up to his room. He was genuinely excited. Cross would be coming to see him today. He entered his room and sighed, closing the door.

He… He stopped. He jumped as he suddenly began to form his ecto. “Wha…” He groaned. Nightmare must’ve been having relations. He had been meaning to tell Cross. Dream figured he was suppressing his well enough since Cross hadn’t been caught yet. He sighed and moved over to the bed, flinching as his golden ecto began to tear through his tights. He swore softly. He sat in the bed and shivered weakly. His ecto was female.

Nightmare must’ve been receiving. He furrowed his brow. He didn’t know who Nightmare’s partner was, but he’d always assumed it was Killer. Killer was his brother’s right hand, it only made sense that he would help Nightmare, right? Dream froze up. He could feel something rubbing between his folds and it was painfully familiar. He felt his soul stop a little.

It couldn’t have been- He shrieked, his eyes wide as he felt something push into him, his face flushing all the way to his shoulders. He trembled. No, he recognized that feeling. It was different from Nightmare’s usual partner and Dream recognized it immediately. He stood up, shaking as he teleported to Nightmare’s AU.

He collapsed against the outside wall of the castle, barely able to hold himself up. Cross. Cross was in trouble. It had to be. There was no way Cross would ever cheat on him. He… Dream faltered, whimpering. Cross would never. He cried out as he felt the thrusting speed up, his body jolting. He shrieked as he was grabbed from behind.

Skeletal hands massaged his chest and Dream was unable to stop the moan that left his mouth. “You’re pretty far from home.” Killer’s voice murmured behind him. Dream froze up, panicking as he felt Killer’s knife parting his legs and tearing away whatever fabric was left covering his entrance as he squeezed tight around nothing.

The knife was quickly replaced with something else. Dream pleaded for Killer not to do it as he felt the other’s cock rubbing against him. “Sorry, but my usual is busy at the moment. Besides, you seem wet and ready to go…” Killer scooped Dream up with one arm, pushing him against the wall. He held the guardian’s wrists above him with his other hand.

Killer’s target soul was buzzing excitedly and Dream screamed as Killer pushed inside of him. He recognized that feeling too. At least he could safely say he knew who Nightmare’s partner was now. “Ah! Fuck, you’re super fucking tight…” Killer groaned. He grinned at Dream, who was shaking as tears ran down his golden face. “Oh, don’t cry. I’ll make it worth your while.”

Dream felt the previous thrusting slow down and he screamed out as Killer began to thrust himself. Killer was nothing like Cross. There was no caution or hesitation. Dream squeezed his eyes shut, pissed at himself for the amount of times he’d gotten off to Killer’s rough treatment before. He moaned and tipped his head back. “Boss NEVER lets me mark him…”

His breath was felt against Dream’s throat and Dream felt a burst of pleasure that was not his own. Killer began to mark up his neck, licking and sucking. Dream shrieked, moaning and begging incoherently. Killer continued to move, his own face flushed red. “Fuck… both of you feel real fucking good…” No, not praise. Dream tightened instinctively. He loved praise.

But he didn’t want it from Killer! He screamed, feeling himself becoming quickly overwhelmed, the other ghostly thrusting speeding up before Dream screamed, his body jolting as he experienced Nightmare’s orgasm. He barely had time to react before his body was being rocked with one of his own. There was a third sensation as Killer thrusted deep inside of him before releasing a load.

He was the only one felt inside of Dream, the guardian being unable to feel Cross anymore. Dream was panting, tears in his cheeks and drool down his chin. Killer grinned, glancing up towards the wing of the castle that held Nightmare’s study. Dream gasped and his feet arched as Killer began to move again, his cunt aching and tightening.

Killer gave a quiet chuckle before tipping his head, drawing his tongue over his teeth. “I think you both can go one more time…”


	3. Nightmare/Cross/Dream

Cross was trying to console Dream, who was shaking and sobbing. “I-I should’ve told you!! I-I thought I was suppressing it, I’m so sorry!! I’m so sorry…” Cross hugged him best he could through the bars of the cell separating them.

The dungeons were a cold place and both of them were huddled together against the metal poles. “Dream, Dream, it’s okay! I never should’ve let him drug me! I… I’m so stupid…”

He held his head in his hand and Dream stared at him tearfully, trying to assure him that he wasn’t. He was so focused on Cross, that he hadn’t even been aware of the dark aura that had suddenly entered the hall. “Oh, but he is.” Nightmare’s voice shocked the both of them. Both of them whipped towards him, immediately going to summon their weapons.

Their cells sparked and their own magic rebelled against them, electrifying both of them and making Cross scream. He collapsed. Dream was hunched over and he blinked tearfully as Nightmare teleported into the cell opposite of him with Cross. Cross tensed, but was unable to stop Nightmare’s tentacles from lashing out and restraining him. “No!! No, brother, please, don’t hurt him!! Hurt me!!” Dream was frantic.

Nightmare’s tentacles flicked and he glanced at Dream. “Well, what do you think I’m doing?” Cross cried out in pain and shock as more magic crackled along his body, his clothes being forcibly filled out with everything his ecto could summon. He snarled weakly at Nightmare, who’s tentacles curled in sadistic delight. He reached out and slammed his hand over Cross’ mouth, keeping his head against the floor. Cross stared at him tearfully.

Dream froze up as he felt his own ecto began to form and he could see Nightmare’s doing so as well. “B-Brother, no… no, please…” Dream began to beg as Nightmare’s feee tentacles began to undress Cross, tossing his clothing haphazardly over the cell. His scarf landed between the bars and Dream instinctively reached out, grabbing it and pulling it through before holding it close. He was shaking.

His eyes were filling with tears as he frantically apologized to Cross, who was staring at him in dismay and alarm. The soldier tried to bite Nightmare as the darker spread Cross’ legs to reveal his entrance. He pulled his own shorts down, his cock springing out as he hummed. “I think he seems wet enough, don’t you, Dream?” His voice was soft.

“N-No!! Brother, please, please prepare him!! He’s…” He broke down in a sob against the bars as Cross shook, tears welling in his own eyes. Nightmare tipped his head as he glanced between the two of them. He seemed to understand and a malicious grin curled the side of his mouth. Dream was sobbing.

It was going to be special. He’d wanted it to be special for Cross. He laid his head against the bars, tearfully apologizing to Cross. Cross shook his head at him, still trying to save face, even though he knew what was going to happen. “How devastating…” Nightmate murmured before he thrusted into Cross all the way to the hilt. Cross SCREAMED, his voice muffled and pain exploding through his body.

He spasmed under Nightmare’s touch and squeezed around him painfully tight, making both Nightmare and Dream groan. Nightmare swore as Cross finally managed to bite down on his hand, making him yank it back. He halted at Cross who tearfully glared back, tears running down his face. It hurt. He shrieked as Nightmare began to thrust and Dream bent over in the cell next to him, able to feel Cross’ walls squeezing around his cock.

He moaned out another apology to Cross. Nightmare chuckled and pulled out, grabbing Cross and slamming him against the bars separating their cells. “Dream… DREAM!!” Cross shrieked as Nightmare shoved back inside of him. Dream scrambled over, managing to hold Cross’ hands through the bars as he sobbed and moaned. He apologized to Cross again. The soldier cried out, shaking.

The pain was starting to alleviate a little, but the pleasure was being trumped by the fact that he knew it wasn’t Dream inside of him. “I-I can feel it… I can still feel it…” Dream moaned, gasping as Cross squeezed down on Nightmare’s cock, making the darker inhale. Cross was shaking. He released his first muted sob and apologized to Dream weakly.

He moaned, his eyes widening and his noises becoming shrieks as Nightmare grabbed him by the hips and yanked him backwards, pulling Dream and Cross apart. Nightmare spread Cross’ legs wide, laying him bare for Dream to see. Dream’s tights were still torn from earlier and his gold cock was quivering. He sobbed, moaning through his tears. “G-Good… Cross, you’re doing good…” He whimpered.

Cross inhaled and began to cry harder, squeezing on Nightmare’s cock in response to the praise. Nightmare swore. He slammed himself up in Cross and Dream screamed out as Nightmare’s orgasm rocked his body, causing him to collapse against the bars as he watched his brother’s dark cum fill Cross’ soft belly. His brother didn’t stop, panting and Cross sputtered.

“Don’t be ignorant… ah… Dream still hasn’t c-come…” Nightmare managed. He thrusted deep and moaned as Dream shrieked, his golden cum spattering the floor of his cell. Nightmare chuckled, his tentacles loosening and releasing Cross, making him collapse to the floor. Cross wa shaking, dark cum running down his thighs as he shook. He tried to crawl over to Dream and curled up against the bars.

Dream made his way over, reaching through the bars to try and comfort the crying Cross, even though he could barely see through his own tears. Nightmare left Cross’ cell after pulling his shorts back up, ecto dissipating. Dream’s ecto dissolved as well. Nightmare had disappeared down the hall, but Dream froze up as he heard him talking to someone. There were quiet footsteps before Killer appeared with a grin.

“Heya…” His grin was not friendly or casual. If anything, Dream had never seen him so pissed as he tossed his knife up and down. He was focused on Cross, who trembled, screwing his eyes shut as Killer spoke. “You’ve been busy, huh?”


End file.
